


A Minor Mishap

by annalyia



Series: Anna's Adventures [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you love it when your ex-boyfriend shows up and your current boyfriend has to deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Mishap

This can’t be happening.  I grab Peter’s arm and whirl him around to protests of “but our class is the other way, Anna,” even though I know it’s too late.  I know he’s seen me.  I know he knows I’m here.

            “Anna!”  I hear a cheerful voice call my name, and I unfortunately know the face that goes with it. 

            Cringing, I turn around, putting on the best smile I can.  “Yes?”

            A boy, who appears to be around my age, runs up to me.  He has sky-blue eyes and beach-blonde hair.  His teeth are perfectly straight and perfectly white.  His body is toned and fit without overdoing it.  He’s perfect.

            “It’s me, don’t you remember?” he asks, with a picture-perfect smile that would put male models to shame.  He notices Peter and the smile changes to a smirk.  “So this is who you’ve gotten to replace me?”

            Peter’s eyes widen with understanding, but he makes no remarks.  “Not here, Apollo,” I say quietly.

            “Hey now, it’s Aidan, okay?  I gotta stay incognito,” he tells me, winking. 

            Rolling my eyes, I sigh.  “Is this really necessary?” I ask.

            Before he can reply, the bell rings.  “What’s that mean?” he asks.

            “It means Peter and I are late to our last class.  We can take this up later, okay?”

            The grin returns to Apollo’s face.  “Sure thing, babe.”

 

 

Peter doesn’t speak to me after our class; he just quickly packs up his books and leaves, making me depart from class alone.  I’m not sure why – doesn’t he know that I would also prefer if Apollo were far, far away from us?

            “Where’s your little boy-toy, Anna?” 

            “Leave me alone, _Aidan_ ,” I reply. 

            He grabs my shoulder and turns me around.  “What’s with the malice?” he asks, smirking.  “That’s not the way you used to say my name.  If I remember correctly, it was more of a—” he doesn’t get to finish his statement because I elbow him directly in the ribs. 

            “Not here,” I say. 

            “Aw, come on, babe,” he whines.  “This is just as good a place as any.”

            “Not really,” I reply hotly.  “Unlike _you_ , I have an identity to uphold and you being here and, well, implying the things that you are implying make it very difficult to do so.  You’ve already upset Peter enough that he won’t talk to me, and who knows what Michelle and Adam will think?”

            Apollo laughs and it is mocking.  “Seriously?  You _actually_ care about what these mortals think about you?  You are taking this way more seriously than any of the rest of us, Annie.”

            “Sorry,” I say shortly.  “Humans are significantly more fragile than I am used to, and I want to be sure that I get this right.  Maybe after the next ten or so I won’t be so careful.”  I sigh.  “Besides, Mother and Father said that they would prefer for me to try and ‘fit in’ to this society.  People would frown if they knew our, ah, extensive history.”

            An arm is thrown around my shoulder as we stop at my locker.  “Come on, Annie.  Who cares what Dad wants?  It’s not like he’s ever done that much good for us.”

            “That doesn’t matter.  Unlike you, I actually want to try to care.”

            “It’s because you’re such a baby,” he replies.

            “Excuse you?”

            Apollo nods.  “Yeah, a baby.  Age-wise, that is.  You’re so much younger than most of us, so I guess you really just don’t know how the world works.”

            A sharp laugh escapes my lips.  “Really?”

            “You betcha, babe.”

            Before Apollo can say another word, Peter appears next to my locker.  “Are you, um, ready to go?” he asks, avoiding eye contact with Apollo and I, his cheeks a deep red color.  “Michelle wants all of us to go out and get some food, if you’re not too busy.”  He glances at Apollo and then me before returning his gaze to the ground.

            “Food?  That sounds fantastic!  Don’t mind if I do,” Apollo says energetically. 

            “Oh, I, uh, guess you can come too,” Peter mumbles.

            “He doesn’t have to go if you don’t want him to,” I tell Peter.  “I can always convince him to leave.”

            “Babe, you know _exactly_ what needs to be done if you don’t want me to go,” Apollo says, before nibbling on my ear.

            I whirl around and punch him square in the nose.  “ _Do not_ ,” I growl at him, completely infuriated.  “You _know_ how I feel about that sort of thing.  Even when I was with you, I wasn’t sleeping around with any other gods and you _know_ that, so why would I do that to anyone else?”  I feel my cheeks flush and my voice rise slightly with every word.  Taking a deep breath, I do my best to calm down. 

            Apollo is holding his nose, which has the slightest trickle of ichor trailing out.  I think that he is too stunned to heal himself.  So, I do it for him with a simple wave of my hand.  “You’ve gotten feistier, Annie,” he comments, chuckling.  “But don’t worry, I’m just teasing.”

            “Are you really, though?” I demand.  “Because you have made everyone here uncomfortable, especially poor Peter.  He doesn’t understand the way we are, Apo— Aidan, so you have to give him a break, okay?  Life is much different for him than it is for you or me.”

            “I got it, I got it,” Apollo says, holding his hands up in resignation.  He pauses before adding, “but am I allowed to get some food with you guys?”

            I turn to Peter.  “Is he?”

            Peter shrugs.  “I mean, he’s not gonna try anything, is he?”

            Apollo dramatically puts a hand to his heart.  “I won’t.  Not today, anyways,” he adds with a wink. 

            “Well, Michelle and Adam are already out at the car, so, shall we go?” Peter asks. 

            “You betcha, bud,” I say, interlocking our fingers. 

            Apollo falls into step next to me.  “So how have you been, Annie?” he asks.

            “Mediocre,” I reply.  “Life is very different here.”

            He laughs.  “You got that right.”  A girl walks past us, not hiding her interest in Apollo, beautiful as he is.  He winks at her, and she blushes a deep scarlet color before quickening her pace.  “She was cute.”

            “No,” I say.  “You are _not_ allowed to impregnate any of my classmates, alright?”

            “What’s stopping me?”

            “Apollo, they’re sixteen, seventeen years old.  They have more important things to be doing than raising a child.  This society is much less forgiving than ours.”  I pause.  “Also, their babies are much more fragile and require much more attention.”

            “You would know, wouldn’t you?”

            “What does he mean by that?” Peter asks, suddenly interested in our conversation.

            “Don’t worry about it,” I reply too quickly. 

            Apollo gets the biggest grin on his face.  “You mean he doesn’t know?”

            “Doesn’t know what?”

            “Shut _up_ , Apollo,” I say. 

            “Anna, what’s going on?”

            I take a deep breath.  “I may or may not have had a kid, okay?  And it may or may not have been Apollo’s.”

            “ _What?_ ”  Peter’s face is a mask of incredulity.  “And you neglected to tell me this because?”

            “Because I figured it wasn’t that important?”

            “Anna, you have a child.  How is that not important?”

            “Peter, I’m two thousand years old and had a lot of sex with Apollo here.  Why are you so surprised?”

            Peter does not reply to that at first.  “I dunno,” he says slowly, “I just guess I figured you would have told me?”  He seems very unsure.

            “Do you have any questions about him?” Apollo asks.  “He’s a cute little guy.”

            “So it’s a boy?  What’s his name?  What is he in charge of?”

            “Damien and he’s just a minor god.  Songbirds – a pretty fitting dominion, considering his mother and me.”

            Peter won’t look at me.  “I see,” is all he says.

            I turn to Apollo.  “Can you, um, give us a second?” I ask him.

            “Sure thing,” he says, and saunters out the doors, leaving Peter and I indoors. 

            “I’m sorry,” is all I say.  “I was gonna tell you eventually, I promise.  I just…after how you handled finding out that I’d been with other men, I wasn’t entirely sure how you would react to this.”

            “I understand,” he says.  “It’s just…very weird.  I mean, I guess I should have known or at least figured?  I just keep forgetting that you’re so different from me.”

            “I know,” I reply.  “But we shouldn’t keep Michelle and Adam waiting any longer, should we?” 

            Peter shakes his head.  “Probably not.”  He cracks a small smile and hope returns to me. 

            I push open the door, greeting Apollo with a nod of my head.  A quick glance at the parking lot reveals Michelle lying on the hood of her car and Adam sitting on the ground, obviously bored with waiting.

            “Michelle!” I call.  “You ready to go?”

            She hops up immediately and shouts, “took you long enough, Anna!” in reply.  Adam slowly stands.  “Who’s this?” she asks when Apollo reaches the car.

            “Aidan,” he says smoothly with that picture-perfect smile again, extending his hand for a handshake.  “Anna and I are old friends.”

            Michelle’s eyebrows are arched and her distrust is evident as she shakes his hand.  “I’m Michelle.  Anna and I are, technically, new friends.”

            Apollo grins at Adam.  “Hey there,” he says smoothly.  “No one told me a guy like you was gonna be here.”  He sighs.  “I thought they didn’t make ‘em like you, anymore.”

            Adam, expectedly, is speechless.  “Um, thanks?  You, uh, don’t look too bad yourself,” he manages to say after a few seconds.

            “Oh no problem, bud,” Apollo replies, throwing an arm around Adam’s shoulder, grin as wide as ever.  “How about we ditch these losers?”

            “Literally why, Aidan,” I say.  “Leave the poor boy alone and let’s just go get some food, okay?”

            Apollo sighs and detaches himself.  “If you insist, babe.”

            “I do,” I say as we all pile into the car.


End file.
